Question: Find the largest negative integer $x$ which satisfies the congruence $34x+6\equiv 2\pmod {20}$.
Solution: We can simplify the congruence as follows (all of the following congruences are equivalent):
\begin{align*}
34x+6&\equiv 2\pmod {20}\\
14x+6&\equiv 2\pmod {20}\\
14x&\equiv 16\pmod {20}\\
7x&\equiv 8\pmod {10}\\
21x&\equiv 8\cdot 3\pmod {10}\\
x&\equiv 24\pmod{10}\\
x&\equiv 4\pmod{10}\\
x&\equiv \boxed{-6}\pmod{10}.
\end{align*}